


Show You A Good Time

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Cab
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singer turns into a girl. A very horny girl. Cash helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/32116.html?thread=2806644#t2806644). Tons of fun to write.

Cash had been friends with Singer long enough that a flurry of increasingly panicked text messages didn't faze him in the least. He ignored the buzzing of his phone until after he'd had a chance to wake up and take a shower.

The messages from Singer were pretty much a litany of _come over now_ and _where r u?_ Cash poured a cup of coffee into a travel mug and texted back _on my way_ as he climbed into his car.

He'd only been to Singer's new place once so far, and he ended up driving past the turn and having to turn around and go back.

Singer answered the door, but he was half hunched over the arm that wasn't holding it open for Cash.

"Dude," Cash said, "what's with all the texts? You need help deciding on a color scheme?"

"No." There was something not quite right about Singer's voice, and then he unfolded the arm he had crossed over his chest and stood up straight, and Cash blinked at him.

"Dude. Do you have breasts?"

Singer scowled at him in that way he did where he thought he was fierce but was really just fucking cute. "And the vagina to match."

"Huh." Cash looked him over. He didn't look that different, really. Skin a little smoother, jawline a little softer, and the breasts of course, but otherwise still Singer. Cash brushed past him and dropped onto Singer's new couch "How's your voice?"

"Fine," Singer snapped. He turned away from Cash to look out his window and said, "This is weird."

"I'll bet." Cash eyed his ass.

"And." Singer didn't say anything else.

"And what?" Cash prompted.

"And I'm really horny," Singer muttered. "Like, really, really. I didn't know girls felt like this."

Cash tried not to laugh out loud. Singer would kill him. "Did you seriously make me come over here so you could complain about being horny?"

Singer did turn around then, and glared at him. "Shut up. It's weird." There was just the hint of a blush across his cheeks.

Cash shifted on the couch, stretching his arms out along the back of it and letting his legs fall apart a little more. "I could always help you out with that."

"What?" And there was the girl-pitched squeak. It wasn't, truthfully, all that different from Singer's usual outrage.

"Come on," Cash said. "You're hot, I'm hot. You called me instead of someone else."

"I called you because you're my best friend!"

Cash shrugged. "So you had to know I'd offer." He stood up and slipped his fingers into Singer's hair. "Come on, let me show you a good time."

Singer pulled away, but his mouth, which had also somehow gotten a little softer, was on its way to smiling.

Cash trailed his fingers up the inside of Singer's arm, from his elbow almost to his shoulder. Alex shivered, and Cash knew he had him. He stepped in even closer and spoke low into Alex's ear. "You're going to take me into your bedroom, and then I'm going to eat you out." Alex actually whimpered at that, and Cash wrapped an arm around his shoulders to propel him through the apartment. "I'm good at it."

Alex didn't even protest when Cash hooked his hands under the edge of his wifebeater and pulled it up over his head.

"You," Cash declared, "have a fantastic rack."

Alex looked down at himself with a kind of considering look. "I guess?"

"Trust me," Cash said. "It's fantastic." He palmed one of Alex's breasts in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the nipple to make his point.

Alex's breath stuttered, and then he said, "Oh, yeah, yeah, okay." And then he was really into it, and he was pushing his own pants down over hips that were a little softer than they'd been and tugging Cash back toward the bed.

Cash kissed him swift and hard, said, "I'm going to make this so good for you," and dropped to his knees.

It didn't take any prompting at all to get Alex to spread his legs, and, God, he really was horny, already wet and practically arching up toward Cash as he pressed down and licked a long stripe across Alex's cunt.

Alex let out a surprised cry, and Cash did it again, and then got right to it and tongued Alex's clit. Barely a second or two and Alex was crying out and shaking beneath him.

Cash grinned against Alex's cunt and kept it up. He'd bet Alex would make the kind of girl who could keep going. He kissed and licked and sucked, and it took a little longer the second time, but Alex came again, gasping out Cash's name.

Alex wasn't pushing him away, so Cash kept going. He'd never been the kind of guy to shy away from going down on a girl, and he'd been right there with Alex for years, so. It was pretty good, and he was hard but willing to wait to do anything about it.

"Cash," Alex gasped out when Cash kept pushing him toward a third orgasm. "Cash, Cash, it's not enough." He squirmed under Cash. "Not, come on, not enough."

Cash slipped two fingers into Alex, pushing them in hard and spreading them a little against the warm, wet walls of Alex's cunt to test his limits. That was apparently enough, because Alex spasmed around him and came again.

By the time he got Alex there the fourth time, he had three fingers deep inside and his tongue was starting to ache.

"Still not enough," Alex whined, although Cash wasn't sure where he was getting the breath to speak. He tugged at Cash's hair, and then his shoulders, and Cash moved up.

"What?"

"Not enough. I want." Alex reached down to cup Cash's hard cock through his jeans.

"Yeah?" Cash rubbed into Alex's hand, and then made himself pull away before he came. He hadn't really been letting himself think about the possibility that Alex might let him.

"Yeah." Alex tugged at Cash's shirt, whined a little when Cash had to take his fingers out of Alex's cunt to get it off, and then unzipped Cash's jeans and reached in for his cock. "Now. Now, now, Cash, God, want you in me." All of it peppered with frantic kisses across his face.

"Wait!" Cash pushed himself up and away from Alex. "Condom," he gasped out in response to Alex's wide eyes. "If you're going to have my babies, it's going to be planned, and we don't have time for that conversation now." He groped for his wallet while he talked and found the condom mostly by feel so he wouldn't have to stop looking at Alex spread out beneath him, breasts heaving, curls of hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, hips arching up in unconscious little thrusts. "You wanna?" he offered, holding up the shiny square between them.

Alex flushed and turned his head to the side. "I've never," he admitted, and Cash gaped down at him.

"Seriously?"

"I would've told you," Alex huffed.

"I thought you were just being a girl about it."

Alex scowled. "Shut up," he said, and they were starting to lose the glow here.

"God," Cash groaned. He pressed against Alex's cheek until he looked at Cash again and dipped down to kiss him, tongue sweeping through Alex's mouth to get at the taste of him. "I can't believe I get to be the first one." He forced himself back enough to get the condom on and then thrust himself deep into Alex with one long motion.

Alex arched up, baring his throat, his breasts and hips straining up toward Cash. "Yes, yes, more."

"You're not going to come just from this," Cash warned, drawing back and pushing in again in a soft, shallow thrust. He wasn't sure he could trust himself not to just come if he did much more than that. God, he was the first one to get to do this. The _only_ one to get to do this.

"I don't care." Alex gripped at his arm hard enough that his fingernails dug into Cash's flesh. "This is. This is what I want. More, come on, harder, please." His voice had gone lower, and he sounded more like himself.

"Alex." Cash could barely manage to say even that, but he pulled back and thrust in hard, and Alex hissed below him, and he had to do it again and again and again.

Alex was still babbling in his ear - "So good, yes, Cash" - when Cash reached between them and found Alex's clit with his finger again, and Alex came the moment he touched it, _screaming_ with it and clenching tight around Cash, and Cash couldn't stop, kept thrusting and touching and thrusting, and Alex came _again_ , barely enough air in his lungs to scream, and Cash thrust in and stayed there and came and came and came.

Alex was sweaty and flushed when Cash pulled out and dealt with the condom, but he finally seemed satisfied when Cash came back and flopped onto the bed next to him.

"Feel better?" Cash reached out and rubbed Alex's arm, just to touch him again.

"Yeah." They lay there in silence for a minute or two before Alex said, "What happens when I turn back?"

Cash grinned up at the ceiling and then rolled over to cover Alex's body with his own. "I've seen what you look like when you come now. You're so beautiful." He had to stop and press a kiss to Alex's mouth. "The only way you're getting me out of your bed is if you kick me out."

Alex's mouth twisted into something that was not the smile Cash was trying to bring out. "But I'm a girl now, and then I'll be a guy."

Cash kept grinning at him. "You look pretty much the same. And I got good at eating pussy by practicing. That's how I'll get good at sucking dick."

Alex still didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

Cash rolled his eyes. "I'm moving in here with you, but Johnny and Harry's is still totally mine. Maybe when we get married you can have part of it."

Alex giggled - not that different from his usual giggle - and finally looked happy again. "Okay."


End file.
